A study of an Out-Worlder
by lizard-senpai
Summary: This is a way for me to study/practice my character by dumping her in the world of One Piece. I will take requests and what she ends up doing In One Piece will be totally up to you, the reader (so long as I can make it make narrative sense). Will primarily feature OCs until a time that someone requests a canon character. I prefer suggestions over fav/follows!
1. Jones

The man who enters is chipper to the degree that it is unnerving. His eyes are ever closed and his smile gives him the impression of a fox, untrustworthy at every angle. Mathis is a hardened man, a pirate of the Grand Line for five years before his retirement to South Blue, and he can smell the danger on the man who just walked into his establishment.

"Hello, sir. Could I trouble you for just a moment?" the man says, and it is only now that Mathis notices the slouched woman trailing behind him. It is a wonder he missed her at first, to be honest, and put Mathis even more on edge. The woman has to be six feet tall at a minimum, he'd wager she's even taller than that just by judging how tall she stands while slouched. Her hair is shoulder length black locks that fall in a curtain around her pretty face. She's glaring at the world with scarlet eyes, framed by the darks circles of sleep-deprivation. She sits at the bar and promptly lays her head down, looking up at her male companion and Mathis himself.

Mathis gives the two his most intimidating face, though he is sure it has no effect on them, before he says, "Depends on what you're troubling me for."

"Well, nothing much. We're looking for any strong pirates. Have you heard of any in the area?" the man asks, his tone sounding odd and strained, like it was difficult for him to keep up a pleasant tone. Mathis scowls at the two. This island was well known for its discretion, in particular when it came to pirates. It was a veritable safe haven and Mathis was not one to snitch out the younger generation.

"Are you two bounty hunters?" Mathis asks, not even bothering to keep the disdain out of his voice. The woman's red eyes are on him now and it is a battle to keep himself from cringing under the gaze. The man with closed eyes laughs, a hollow sound and after another moment of scrutiny under her red eyes, she breaks away from the impromptu staring contest to sigh like a petulant teenager. She drags her head off of the table like it is the most strenuous task ever put upon her body, glaring at him with her red eyes.

"This is a waste of time, Jones. Get what you want and let's get back to the ship. I want to head out by sunset," the woman growls in a voice that conveys nothing but exhaustion. The man makes a face that Mathis assumes is meant to be sheepish, though like most of the man's actions, it feels mechanical.

"Of course, captain. What a shame. I really thought this would be a good place to recruit, too," the man said, his smile dropping into a soft pout. The woman, a captain apparently, is already walking for the exit and the only indication she heard her subordinate's response is the slight wave of her hand. The man turns back to Mathis and bows, another fake smile on his face as he says, "We're very sorry for taking up your time, sir."

Mathis eyes the pair until they leave his bar and when the door closes behind them, he lets out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. It is a relief when they are gone.

-:-

Outside of the bar, the pair walk down the street to the docks. No one notices the brief shimmer in the air around the man before he says, "I apologize, captain. I wasn't expecting the man to be quite so observant."

The captain shrugs, her red eyes still on the path as she asks Jones, "Did you at least get the damn thing? If we have to buy another one, you're paying for it." In response, Jones pulls out the Log Pose, a triumphant smile on his face. His captain flicks her eyes to it and nods before becoming dead to the world again. The two walk to the docks together in silence before Jones is shifting his attention to her subtly. Not subtle enough for his captain not to notice however, as she groans longsufferingly and turns tired eyes to him.

"What is is, Jones? You've been looking at me like that all day. It's starting to bug me, so spit it out before I get it to make you tell me."

Jones shivers a bit at the empty threat, as he is one of the few on the crew to have suffered their captain's powers. He can still remember when he had first met captain Nea and he had been foolish enough to think that he could defeat her. The utter weakness he'd had because of her strange black flames still lingers whenever her looks at her, the fear he had felt when she had engulfed him in those flames and looked down upon him with nothing more than cold annoyance. It reminds him that while the threat may be empty now, it hadn't always been, and such threats still have a way of turning his blood icy.

"Captain, you have been acting odd since our encounter with Eustass-san. I… wished to know why," Jones said, swallowing a lump in his throat at the sour look she gains at the mention of the other pirate captain. Quickly, he adds, "If it isn't prying too much, of course."

She waves her hand in dismissal, her eyes glazing over in that way Jones rarely sees anymore and he knows he has struck a nerve he shouldn't have. Still, his captain answers him.

"He reminds me of an idiot I knew. An idiot that couldn't keep his mouth shut and was always looking for a fight," she says. There is a soft smile on her face for the briefest of moments, but it is soon replaced by the sour expression from before. "He got himself killed, eventually."

Jones doesn't know what to say, so he just nods and stays silent. He is met with a breathy chuckle from his captain as her hand leaves her coat pockets to smack him upside the head. She smirks at him a bit, and he can't help but see how every part of her expression tells the story of exhaustion. Her eyes are sad and bitter, but her smile is genuine.

"You know it isn't a crime to ask me questions, right? I won't bite you and if I don't want to answer, I won't."

Jones smiles at his captain and nods, his breath coming to him a bit easier than it had before. Softly he says, "Of course captain Nea."

She nods and the silence that falls between them is comfortable all the way back to their ship. 

**Hey, people. This is pretty much me dumping my character from my original story into One Piece. This is going to be a way of figuring out how other people would view her, as my original story is written from her perspective. As a result, I will take requests if anyone actually likes this and wants me to write what a certain canon character thinks of her or if anyone would like to know what her impact on the One Piece world would be. Before I get any hate mail for later chapters I write, she is overpowered. Very, very overpowered. If you see fit, fav, follow or review. I love all reviews, even flames as long as they stay constructive.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	2. Public opinion

"Really? 150 million? This hottie?! No way in hell!"

-:-

"She looks like she hasn't slept for so much as an hour in her entire life. Is this woman really that horrifying of a pirate?"

-:-

"Wait, she got that bounty after only a week on the Grand Line? I'm calling bullshit. That wanted poster has to be a fake."

-:-

"She didn't have a bounty before this one. Bet she entered the Grand Line thinking that just a decent bounty would be enough to scare people off. What an idiot."

-:-

"There's not a chance she the real deal."

-:-

"'Hell's Queen' Nea, huh? What a joke. I heard that this wanted poster was a fake."

-:-

Kano, the half-fishman cook of the Black Fire pirates, takes joy in the sheer levels of discomfort his antisocial captain is in. Just about everyone is whispering about her and he knew first hand just how good the woman's hearing is. The many occasions she joined in on a conversation happening in another room was enough on its to cement his belief that the woman's true superpower isn't her bizarre powers over fire but her hearing instead. It is a trait that took some adjusting to, but after about a week of her shouting out something random out of nowhere only to be answered by a far-off "Thank you!" most crew members get used to it. Just like how they got used to Captain Nea's strong dislike of people staring at her or looking at her in groups larger than four. It is another strange trait of her's that they have learned to live with, along with her burning hatred of everything dog-like and sunglasses. No one asks; just adapts.

That is probably why he's so giddy about captain's immense discomfort at the stares she has been receiving from the townsfolk. While Kano makes sure to glare down the ones giving more lecherous stares, he reveles in the fearful, furtive, and awe-filled ones that made the red eyed woman squirm. The crew and him are never given the chance to make the dear captain uncomfortable, lest they face the wrath of the supreme mother-hen who goes by the name of Jones.

Plus, most of the crew has a healthy dose of fear for the captain. There is a reason her bounty is now at 150 million after only a week in the Grand Line. Kano would wager that the only reason it isn't higher is because of the woman's tendency to only ever fuck with minor ships of the world government. Even then, most of those fights are started by the Marines. He would doubt that Nea even was a pirate were it not for how ruthless she is when fighting Marines. That was how he had first seen her and the image of her snapping a man's neck with nothing but ease and a downright annoyed expression is forever imprinted into his mind.

"Kano, you think you could crank the smug up a bit louder? I don't think the can hear you in the New World," Captain grouses, slouching her already crappy posture further and hiding in the large fishman's shadow.

"Of course, Captain." The dark glare from his captain does nothing to dampen the cook's good cheer. Until, that is, they are flagged down by a voice.

"Hey, you! You're Hell's Queen, yeah?" calls out the offending voice from behind them. Captain sighs loudly, cursing under her breath while Kano scowls. He changes his stance so that he could block if whatever idiot just spoke to them would like a sound ass-kicking from his captain.

"I still can't believe that's the name the chose for me," she grumbles in the pure exasperation that Kano knows to be her coping mechanism for all social interaction. His stance turns slightly more defensive as he got closer to Captain. The man whom has called out to them is strutting up to them with the confidence only idiots can posses.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, lady. You are fooling anyone."

Captain Nea raises an eyebrow and asks, "What?" at the exact same time he does. The cook would laugh if he wasn't annoyed with the man.

"Please," the man says while he encroaches dangerously close to the captain's personal space. Kano growls at him. The man's confidence wavers for just a moment before he continues, "Everyone in the Grand Line knows that it's a fake wanted poster."

There is pure relief and joy on Captain's face as she says, "Oh, thank god. I don't know what I'd do if that monstrosity was real. I mean, seriously. What was with that picture the took? It made me look like a slutty insomniac. While the insomnia is true, I don't think I've ever worn less clothes than on that one day in my life. And don't even get me started on the nick name."

Kano is forcing himself not to laugh at the confusion on the man's face as his captain thanks him again for letting her know the wanted poster is a "fake" before continuing to walk towards the market to shop. The fact that she is still complaining about the "fake" wanted poster is the kicker.

"Just so you know, if there was one person on this earth who wouldn't advertise that she was scary and intimidating, it would be my Captain," Kano says to the man with a toothy grin, "She's too much of a weirdo to want that much attention on her. Thanks for putting her in a better mood, though. It'll be nice to watch her hopes hop out of the window and commit suicide when she finds out that poster really isn't a fake."

Kano soon starts walking after his captain, leaving the man to stand, baffled, in the middle of the street.

 **Hey. It's me again. These are going to continue being just OCs until someone requests canon characters. I wrote this because my friend suggested I say what the public opinion of Nea is. Please note, I am dyslexic and don't have a beta reader, so if there are any mistakes, sorry. I tried my best on my own, but there is bound to be something wrong that I'll notice in like a month. Please drop a request for a character. I'll appreciate those more than favs or follows since this whole thing is just me** **practicing** **my OC. See ya.**

 **~Lizard-senpai**


	3. The crew

**A/N: This was written before the wonderfully lengthy review given to me by 431101134, although it kind of fits with what they asked me to write. I will write something closer to their request later.**

 **To clear up any confusion, Nea is not from One Piece or a One Piece OC. That means she was not born on that earth whatsoever. She is the main character of my original story, which is why she is going to seem overpowered in later chapters. Her power set is not even close to being compliant to a One Piece powerset. This is not saying that she'll be able to beat someone like Whitebeard or even Luffy in a straight fight. She just has a power and backstory that levels the playing field** **greatly** **.**

 **3: the crew**

Captain doesn't talk about her past and in turn, she never asks for theirs. The only one with even the slightest inkling to her past is Jones himself and even the picture he has is blurry and torn into many pieces. The first mate of the Black Fire pirates only has snippets of frightened dialogue he's heard Captain Nea mutter in her sleep. It is also of no help that the woman sleeps, at most, two nights out of the week.

The story, as Jones can tell it, is that the captain had been the leader of some kind of operation. He rightfully couldn't tell you if it was a pirate crew, a group of bandits, bounty hunters, or even the Marines. What he could tell you, however, is that whoever they were, they are no longer alive.

He's heard names, though he can't even begin to tell you whom the belong to. Santi, Lore, Aren, and Lee get mention the most. Then comes Ro, Vanessa, and Mythos. There are more names, he knows, but he can never make them out before he wakes his captain. The way Jones sees it is that if his captain wanted to let her past be known then it would be known. Since not even he knows (as the first mate and person closest to the captain) no one else has a right to.

That's probably why he gets so pissed off in moments like this, hearing the crew gossip about Captain when they know she and her superb hearing are off the ship entirely.

"Nah, I'm bettin' she was a Marine. Just look at how far outta her way she goes to only pick fights with 'em," says someone Jones is fairly certain sound like Eiji. Jones forces himself to keep his growling reprimand behind his lips as he activates his devil's fruit powers and stalks up to the group of new crew members. His duplicate works mindlessly on a far off part of the ship that is still within eyeshot of the group. They are unaware of his presence as he sneaks over to them. Leaf and Kano can see what is happening and they wear cruel smiles, like the absolute sadists they are.

Tyler, whom Jones can recognize by the boy's height and terrible posture, shakes his head as he says, "It ain't no ones business who the captain used to be, nope. She our captain now and that's all that matters, yeah."

Jones almost wants to kiss the strange-speaking boy. He was definitely getting snack privileges this week. And shore leave at the next island.

"Pssh, you're no fun kid. Aren't you even a little curious? For all we know, she could be a Revolutionary under the guise of being a pirate or-"

Jones jumps a bit when he feels a hand on his shoulder and hear the words, "Or I could be a mass murderer that they never caught and who is now continuing her tyranny and life of crime as a pirate."

The first mate could laugh at the voice he knows all too well. He turns to see his captain smirking tiredly at them all. Jones nods, seeing the joking look in his captain's smile.

"Or they could all just mind their own business like Tyler here," Jones adds with his own smile, strained from lingering traces of anger.

The group of newbies all straighten up in embarrassment and fear. "Captain! Jones-san! We had no idea you were there!" They all said in unison, Tyler adding a 'no' at the end of his sentence. Jones heard Captain Nea's short breath, a sign he had learned over time meant she was trying to fight off laughter. His captain removes her hand from his shoulder and crosses her arms.

"No shit, otherwise you wouldn't have been having that conversation." Nea's tone is bored exasperation and Jones feels a sense of justice at the group bumbling apologies. The apologies, Jones notices, makes Captain shift with unease as she waves them away. After a moment more of apologies, she makes her voice into an intimidating one and orders them to get back to work. He is the only one to notice the relieved sigh Captain Nea gives when they do.

 **A/N: If you like this story, leave a review before you leave a fav/follow. Requests are what will keep the story going and nothing else.**


	4. Update

AN UPADATE FOR ALL OF MY FICS:

I have decided that I'm going to give up writing fanfiction in favour of focusing on my original works. I still enjoy writing fanfiction, but I don't really have the time nor energy to focus on all the projects here. On top of that, my writing style has changed drastically as of late, and keeps evolving at a very fast pace. Since I'm generally slow to update, there tend to be gaps between my style that are caused by how long it's been since I've written a story.

This isn't saying that I'm completely giving up on writing fanfiction, since I might update things sporadically/as the mood strikes me, but I am giving the warning that I might in the future.

Thank you for your support of these stories. It really means a lot to me.

~Lizard-senpai


End file.
